


Not Just A Pickup Line

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Alex and R aren’t together just yet, but have feelings for one another. R works with Lena at L Corp and is good friends with the super-friends and doesn’t know about the DEO or Kara’s identity. R gains the ability to control time. R reveals powers to Alex one day out of necessity and that’s when Alex reveals who she works for. While at the DEO, R reveals feelings for Alex.





	Not Just A Pickup Line

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You had been working at L Corp since Lena moved the company to National City. Both Lena and Kara got to know you quite well because you worked just as long as Lena did, if not longer. Often choosing to stay in your office and using the showers available for employee use. Over time, Lena and Kara invited you to join them for game night. 

It’s been six months since you started attending game night, and you’ll admit you do like most of the super-friends, and really like one in particular. Alex Danvers was intriguing to say the least. She had insane reflexes, which you knew when you had slipped and she had not only caught you with one arm, but with her other arm, she had grabbed the bottle of champagne before it could be shattered into pieces. She had an incredible smile, and you felt privileged to be able to see one and for you to be on the receiving end of one of those smiles, you would be like jelly on the inside. 

You had never felt this way about anyone. Ever. You had thought the possibility of love was just that - a possibility. It isn’t as though there was a meter or a chart you could look at to measure your exact chances of having such a love. You would have spent money on it by now. After all, you were Lena’s top researcher at the lab in L Corp. You had money, and you still felt as though you would never have enough to give to Alex for the smiles she sent your way. 

______________________________

“Hey, Y/N. Are you sure you wouldn’t like to join me to go home? Plenty of room.”

‘I’m sure, Lena. Although I’m sure Kara wouldn’t mind an evening drive.”

“Oh, hush you. I’ll ask Kara to ride with me when you ask Alex to ride you.”

“Lena!”

You couldn’t help but blush. Outside of work, Lena and you had a friendship almost similar to that of being sisters to one another. She was the older sister (by 2 weeks), and she took every chance she had trying to set you up with Alex. Just like you took every chance of setting her up with Kara. Unfortunately, both of you realized how dense the sisters could be. It was as though you had to kiss them, so they could even realize you liked them beyond of friendship.

Meanwhile Alex and Kara were having the same discussion in the other room.

“I mean, it’s like I have to literally put my suit on just for her to realize that I have feelings for her!”

“At least you know Lena likes Supergirl! With me, what you see, is what I got. And Y/N doesn’t even notice me. Like you know I don’t smile to just anyone.”

“I guess me and you have to get our girls by…”

“See? What I wouldn’t give to just go over there and kiss Y/N and see a smile on her face.”

“Why don’t you walk Y/N home? And I’ll go with Lena. Our girls do like us after all. They think we’re too oblivious.”

“You heard them?”

“Just now. So, I’ll go with Lena for a ride, and you can take Y/N on a ride.”

“But I didn’t bring my motorcycle with me this time. I just walked.”

“That’s not the kind of ride Y/N wants.”

“What do you mean? What kind of -”

Alex turns a new shade of red that Kara has never seen.

_________________________________

“Hey, Y/N. Want to walk with me? It’s such a nice night outside. My place is near yours anyway. Unless you brought your car with you?”

“She’d love for you to walk her home.”

“Lena!” 

You nearly hiss. Alex just smirks and takes your hand in hers, and the two of you start walking.

________________________________

“So, Y/N. I guess this is you.”

“Alex, I think -”

“Don’t move! Don’t turn around unless you want my shotgun to take out your girlfriend’s head off. So do what I say. Give me any money and valuables you have. Now!”

You freeze. You didn’t want to lose the one person who has meant the most to you in so long. You’d take down anyone who tried to hurt her. You feel anger boil up inside of you. You turn around, and with one fluid motion, you use your powers to stop time. You take his weapon and quickly tie him up after grabbing some rope from your place. Time resumes and you move to call for help when Alex stops you.

“Y/N, how did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Y/N.”

Her tone is pleading. You look up at her.

“I can manipulate time…”

“Y/N, you’ll need to come with me. Please.”

“I’d follow you anywhere, Alex. You only need to say so.”

____________________________

“So this is where you work?”

“Yeah, it’s not really a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? Alex, this - you work for the government as a secret agent! You’re literally a thousand times better than any action movie. Because you’re real! Like what is this?”

“How about you, Y/N? You literally can stop time! It’s not just a pickup line with you. How long?”

“How long have I had my powers? Since last year when Lena and I were working on something in the lab, and no, even I can’t share that with you. I would be arrested for going against the non-disclosure form. If you want to know, speak with Lena. And don’t think you’re going to have me bury the lead. Alex, I wouldn’t use my powers as a pickup line with anyone. Or really just anyone. Would it work on you?”

Alex gasps and looks up at you.

“Just ask me, Y/N. I can be dense sometimes.”

“You heard? Do you have sonic hearing or something? Okay, Alex, I like you. I like you as more than a friend. I’m talking about I have fallen for you and would like to go on a date with you, and more dates if all goes well, and date you and be able to call you my girlfriend, and -”

Alex shuts you up by kissing you.

“Why wait? We can have a date right now.”

“Because this doctor or whatever is taking some blood samples from my arm, but afterwards? Yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
